


A heart to heart

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Much needed.





	A heart to heart

Our tale starts in Draco's room in Malfoy Manor, his parents want to speak to him about his crush.

Draco asked, "What is this about, father?"

Lucius muttered, "Your obsession--" Narcissa glared at him and he corrected himself, "Sorry, your love for Potter."

Draco scowled. "I'm not in love with Potter. Did you tell him that I was, mother?"

Narcissa said, "I can see it in your eyes when you speak about him, Draco. You love him."

Draco sighed. "I can't love him though, can I; father?"

Lucius mumbled, "Look, I love you Draco and I just want what's best for you."

Draco sneered. "You don't love me, you love what I could be."

Narcissa shouted, "Stop arguing!"

Draco told his father, "I'm not going to marry Astoria Greengrass, okay? I'm going to marry Pot... someone I love and I don't care if you disapprove. I'm fed up of trying to please you because I don't think anything I do could ever please you, father."

Lucius replied, "That's where you're wrong, I'm pleased that you've finally stood up to me; son."

Draco gasped. "You are?"

Lucius smiled. "Of course I am. I've been acting like your master not your father for many years and I'm pleased that you finally realised that."

Draco inquired, "So, can I marry who I want?"

Lucius stated, "Baby steps, Draco."

Draco smirked. "It's a start."


End file.
